


Sobering Thoughts

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Molly, Bittersweet, Drunk Molly, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, In Public, McCoy Thinking, McCoy Wants More, Public Display of Affection, Sober McCoy, locked door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: He isn't sure how much more he can take, how many more times he can put himself in situations with her, before it all blows up in his face.





	Sobering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is set literally a day or two before "Balancing On A Thin Edge," which is why McCoy wasn't in the best of moods when Molly made her request.

He was honestly surprised he was the one called to pick her up. He had assumed Mary would call Sherlock, or ask her husband to take her home, but he was just leaving the surgery when Mary called him up, saying Molly had had a _bit_ too much wine that evening and would he be a dear and come get her and make sure she got home?

Maybe this fake relationship was fooling everyone except the one Molly wanted to fool.

But he’d endured a cab ride with an affectionate and cuddly Molly without trying even once to kiss her like he rather desperately wanted to. No, this wasn’t one of their normal...things...where they had drinks together and ended up in bed. He wasn’t going to push, even if she was teasing him. Cold shower tonight and short temper tomorrow. That’s what he had to look forward to.

They got out of the cab once he’d paid the driver. “You got your keys, Molly?” McCoy asked, looking at her.

“I should give you your own,” she said, starting to dig through her handbag and then foisting it on him for him to go through.

“Maybe,” he said, smiling slightly as he began digging through the sheer amount of things in the small handbag. “I’d give you one for Baker Street if Sherlock didn’t leave the damn door unlocked most of the time for clients.”

She giggled. “Or me,” she said. Then she pressed closer. “But I wouldn’t go to his room. I’d go to _yours_.”

He stilled, his hands around the keys. “To make him jealous?” he asked quietly, turning to look at her.

A confused look flashed on her face, as though she couldn’t fathom why he’d ask that question. Then she reached forward, caressing his face in her hands. This wasn’t a good idea, he _knew_ it wasn’t, but he let her lean in and kiss him. Maybe he would let her sleep with him if she wanted to at _his_ place, whether she was going to make Sherlock jealous or not, because he wanted to. He wanted her more than any woman he could think of in the recent past or...even earlier, probably. Maybe even more than he’d wanted his own wife when he was married.

But he pulled away to look at her intently. As much as he wanted to, she wasn’t sober. He wasn’t going to do anything that would make things different between them and this conversation, that _would_. “You’re drunk,” he said quietly.

She nodded, her hands still on his face. “Yes, I'm drunk. And you're beautiful. And tomorrow morning I'll be sober...but you'll still be beautiful.”

He grinned slightly at that. “I’m not going to fall for a line like that,” he teased. “But I’ll stay if you want. Nothing’s going to happen, though.”

She looked at him. “Why?”

“Because you aren’t sober right now,” he said. “You may think I’m beautiful and trust me, I think the same thing about you, but I don’t want you doing anything you might regret in the morning.”

She let her hands slide down so she could wrap them around his neck, and she pressed closer, resting her head on his chest. “This is why I adore you,” she said.

He nodded, letting her stay there while he awkwardly maneuvered his hands to unlock the door for them. She adored him. Great. He adored her too. Cared about her. 

_You love her, you jackass,_ the nasty little voice in the back of his head he ignored on a regular basis chided.

Damn it, he did, and he was going to have to figure out something with this situation to either tell her or let her go. It couldn’t go on much longer. He was wanting something he didn’t know if she’d be willing to give, but the more time he spent with her the harder he fell for her. One day, and one day soon, it was either going to have a happy ending or all fall apart.

And knowing him, knowing his luck with the state of his heart, he was going to lose her, and it was going to be hell.

Lucky him.


End file.
